The present invention relates to polymeric emulsions and latex paints.
Latex paints are a mixture of a multitude of ingredients. Typical ingredients include coalescing aids, thickening aids, dispersing aids, defoamers, biocides, pigments, and binders. The large number of ingredients makes it difficult to formulate latex paints. In addition, optional ingredients are also employed in latex patent formulations to enhance various paint properties. For example, rheology modifiers are employed to enhance a paint's flow and leveling and film-build characteristics. Flow and leveling is an indication of a paint's ability to form a smooth surface devoid of brush marks upon application of the paint to a surface. Film build is an indication of a paint's hiding power, i.e., an indication of how well one coat of the paint covers a surface. Since flat latex paints are generally applied over a much larger surface area, e.g., wall and ceiling surfaces, than the surface areas typically covered by semi-gloss latex paints, e.g., trim, film build characteristics are especially important to flat latex paints.
The use of these optional ingredients in paint formulations not only tends to make it more difficult to formulate latex paints but also may adversely affect other latex paint properties.